


The Mind Versus The Heart

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: Just starting Collage, Katie (Pidge) Holt just wants to focus on her studies and get good grades. She does not want some super tall, annoying, loudmouth, busybody, over-dramatic . . . handsome, funny, kind . . . NO he is nothing but a nuisance, trying to get her out of her comfort zone of robots, baggy sweaters, text books, and computers.Right?





	The Mind Versus The Heart

"Hunk, why am I here?" 

A mellow voice disturbed the silence of the booth. 

Light blue walls with tall windows at the front, a high ceiling and open floor plan really made the small diner seem bigger than it truly was. The booths were white, some type of fake leather, with the tables having blue tops and white stands. 

Behind the counter workers went back and forth between the window to the kitchen and the patrons scattered about. Two rows of booths framed the outer walls, but the middle had tables organized like a jigsaw puzzle to optimize the space. 

The lights that hung from the ceiling glittered under shades that happened to also be decorated in the theme of blue and white. 

Blue table tops had the classic set of a napkin holder, salt and pepper shakers, ketchup, and mustard sat on top. All in all, it was a cute place. 

That still didn't answer the question the short girl had asked. 

Her reddish-blonde hair was cute short and hung in messy waves, framing her large glasses and golden-hazel eyes. A petite frame was covered by a large, rather fluffy, green sweater and blue jeans. The heels of her boots could just-almost touch the floor, but she'd be damned if she was going to start swinging them so she crossed her ankles. Her delicate-looking hands folded over each other as she propped her chin on them, elbows on the tabletop.  

Across from her was a big guy with a kind smile and warm brown eyes. His black hair flopped over his forehead, held back a bit by his bandana. His skin was a deep chocolate to the girl's fare complexion broken up by a smattering of freckles over her cheeks and nose. 

The big guy smiled warmly as he sat forward, his yellow shirt crinkling with the movement and green vest closing a little over his broad chest. 

"I wanted to show you the place I'm going to start working at." His deep voice was playful and teasing as he watched the girl's eyes go from suspicious to proud. 

"Hunk! Really?" The small girl's face lit up with a grin, pride and giddiness for her friend taking over. 

Hunk chuckled. "Yep!" He propped his chin on a fist and smirked. "You're looking at the newest addition to the Blue Water Diner's kitchen staff." The girl basically leaped over the table to tackle her friend in hug, wrapping her arms around his neck because she knew she could never fully hold him around the middle. "Thank you Pidge." 

Pidge sat back down, pushing up her glasses while grinning, this one much more mischievous that the last. "I knew they'd have to hire you, you're cooking is the only thing that has kept me this sane over the past few years." 

"You're sane?" 

"Hey!" 

The friends laughed together, Pidge holding her middle while Hunk covered his mouth with both hands. 

"Well, aren't you two lively." A voice broke the two out of their laughing fit, both wiping their eyes as they looked up. 

There stood a boy with caramel colored skin, light brown curls, and deep ocean eyes. He was tall, fit in a swimmer's way, and lanky. He had one hand on his hip, opposite leg bent at the knee as he held a pad of paper. He had on the dinner's uniform for their waiting staff; blue button up, white apron around his waist, and black jeans. Behind one of his ears was a pen, to go with the pad of paper. 

His smirk and raised eyebrow told wonders about him. 

Pidge recovered first, with one last chuckle she grinned up at the waiter, placing her chin back on one of her fists. "Yeah, you could say that." 

The boy in front of them chuckled, smooth and playfully sexy. 

He grinned back down at them, shifting his hands to be crossed behind his back as he leaned forward a bit. "I guess I could." He winked, then straightened back up, holding the pen and pad up with a quirk of his eyebrow. "What will it be for my lively patrons?" 

"Two Green Goop Shakes," Hunk started, "And I'd like the Number One." He looked at Pidge for her to continue. 

"I don't want anything but that shake." She waved her free hand around dismissively. 

The waiter smiled at that. "Coming right up, I'm Lance by the way." He tapped his name tag with the back of his pen, the white plastic glinting. 

"I'm Hunk, I'll actually be starting here on Friday." Hunk spoke up, grinning. He was always egger to make more friends, and since the two of them had moved here for school just last week he hadn't had much of a chance yet. 

"Awesome!" Lance smiled even wider, high-fiving the big guy. "My family actually owns the place, so kind of a given I got roped into working here. Though, it is a pretty chill place to work." He nodded along with himself, still grinning. 

"Cool!" Hunk exclaimed. 

Uh oh, Pidge cool smell a bromance coming. She said as much. 

Lance laughed, Hunk too, then he grinned at Pidge. "What's you're name?" 

"Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge." She waved her hand again, before crossing them both over her chest as she sat back. "And I am not working here." She smirked, teasing Lance as she cocked her head to the side. 

"Well, Pidge, Hunk, I'll be right back with your food." Lance grinned, flashing his very white teeth and pointing finger-guns before sauntering off to the counter. 

Hunk grinned at Pidge. "I think we just made a new friend." His eyebrows raised as he spoke, still smiling full force. 

Pidge sighed. "I guess." 

She honestly didn't care about making friends in the same way Hunk did, she was mostly just trying to focus on collage. She was young for it sure, she had skipped two whole grades in elementary-and had endured enough shit about it to last a lifetime, but it's what she loved. 

Besides Hunk and her family, she hadn't really met a person she wanted to go out of her way to win over. Sure, she had a boyfriend or even a girlfriend here and there throughout life, but when you're two years younger-at least-from all the others in your grade it made even attempting dating a hassle. 

Plus even when she did get asked out, because she had never asked anyone before, it only lasted for a couple weeks. The person would get upset that she only cared about school and wouldn't pay any attention to them. 

She was in the room, she was talking, wasn't that enough? Sorry-she felt that her education should come before someone who just wanted someone to listen to their problems and make-out with like some goddamned therapist with benefits. 

Pidge figured there was plenty of time for friends, and even romantic interests, after she graduated and started working for NASA or something. 

And plus, who needed more friends when they already had Hunk? The man was like a godsend honestly, he could cook and keep up with her robotics talk. 

Honestly perfect. 

He had been her friend for a few years, having joined her high school their sophomore year. Other than him Pidge had countless robots she made in her spare time. 

When Lance came back Pidge took her shake with a grin, attacking it with a vigor she only got around two things; robots, and sweets. 

"Whoa, okay there Pidge." Lance grinned back, laughing faintly. "So what do you do if you aren't working here, Pidge?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards. The diner was slow right now, so he had a few minutes. 

"Hunk and I are studying at Garrison." Pidge looked at him, keeping both her hands on her shake as she kept drinking. "You?" 

"Whoa-wait!" Lance's eyes bugged out. "You can't be more than sixteen-how are you at the Garrison?" 

Hunk sighed, knowing the grin on Pidge's face meant she was about to gloat her heart out. 

"I skipped two grades, and I'm seventeen, thank you very much." Her chin tilted up, glasses glinting as she smirked. 

"Whoa-" Lance grinned, an admiring light filling his blue eyes. "You must be a genius." 

"Yep!" Pidge kept on smirking as she drank some of her shake. "Hunk isn't too shabby either." 

The mentioned boy went pink. "Yeah, but you've got me beat easily. And I'm nineteen thanks to being a winter baby." 

"Neat!" Lance's eyes sparkled as he leaned on his folded arms. "I'm eighteen, and starting in the Garrison too, actually. I'm no genius, but I love sea creatures." He smirked. 

"You must be at least pretty smart to get into the Garrison at all." Hunk mused. 

"I guess." Lance teased, still smirking. "Well, I got to go, I'll talk to you once you're done." 

And with that they parted ways. 

Little did any of them know just how involved in each other's lives they would be. 


End file.
